


Lies

by Eliona



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliona/pseuds/Eliona
Summary: The idea first started as some thought about "lies" in Ianto's point of view about Jack's and his relationship. The original contents are taken out of context and twisted for the benefits of the story and the theme song.The short version of this whole cliché is that: Ianto loved Jack, he still lied to him; Jack loved Ianto, but Jack also lied. They loved each other, yet there were always lies standing between them.Special thanks to badly_knitted, you are a darling! Your helps bring a lot of hope for me, since I am quite alone in Torchwood fandom.Special thanks to blurry_bones, your stories break my heart but  I am happy that even after all those years, my love for Ianto is much more than just a summertime heartbreak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ::Please watch in HD with headphones::  
> ::Please note that you can turn on caption for voice-over::

Background music: [Lies - Marina and the Diamonds (Cover by Eli Lieb)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBjbRhsYPDQ)

If you like the song, please support him by purchasing his music [available at itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/album/eli-lieb-covers-vol.-2/id1178389643).

Eli Lieb youtube channel: [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1o6BwvWKjIjnenziaLXtlw).

His website: [Eli Lieb](http://elilieb.com/).

  
Footage:

+/ Torchwood (2006-2011) _::Yes, I watched the whole Miracle Days, and got mad, just for 20 seconds video used::_  
+/ Torchwood BBC radio - "The Deadline"

Colour and effect by Eliona.

 

© Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976. Allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use! ©

 

 


End file.
